Dead Exposure
Dead Exposure was one of the houses that took place at Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear in Universal Studios Florida. An original theme at the event, the house brought guests through the last photographs of Charlie McPherson as he moved through a city full of zombies. Located in the tent behind the World Expo section of the park, the house featured strobe lights timed to camera clicks to simulate photographs. Concept and Location Although previous houses at Halloween Horror Nights featured zombies, this house was unique in making guests walk into a photograph. This effect was achieved with the use of strobe lights timed to camera clicks throughout the rooms of the house to create a camera flash effect. Besides the first and the final rooms, the entire house was left in darkness, illuminated only with the camera flashes. The house was located in the left tent behind World Expo. The third year the tents were used, Dead Exposure was built in the same tent as Jack's Funhouse in Clown-O-Vision from the previous year. To enter the queue, guests were guided to the entrance gate next to the Men In Black: Alien Attack ride building. Story Reaching the front of the house, guests were greeted with loud music which had famously been featured in zombie movies. Standing in front of the entrance was a large bulletin board with ghostly pictures and notes covering it noting where in town each of the photographs were taken. Walking into a hole in the board, guests entered into photographer, Charlie McPherson's, apartment. The electricity was out and somethings were pounding on all of the windows with guests only able to see their shadows. Charlie himself was lurking in the apartment, warning guests as they walked by of what he saw and urging them to hurry out of there and to look into his portfolio. Leaving the room, guests entered the pictures that he had taken that night. With three clicks and flashes at a time the room was illuminated to reveal a hardware store. A number of zombies surrounded both sides of the path, ready to attack. Continuing on Charlie's path, guests entered the sewer. Drips and other sounds were heard from the darkened path, and a camera flash illuminated a zombie lurking in the sewer pipe on the wall. The path continued toward the surface again through a narrow hallway with zombies inside of the walls. Reaching the surface, guests were inside a public bathroom. Stalls surrounded the path with some open and zombies inside of them. A zombie blocked the path out of the room and would only move between camera clicks. Once through the final zombie, Charlie's pictures brought guests outside into a park. Abandoned seemingly quickly by the humans, zombies lurked in the park equipment and near the toys left by children. Leaving the park, guests entered a room full of zombies . Seemingly surrounded by dozens of zombies, there was no clear path through the middle of the area. While guests tried to navigate, zombies would attack between camera flashes. Once the room was successfully navigated, guests entered a hallway. Camera flashes revealed zombies hanging above the path. Following the hallway around a corner, flashes revealed a lone zombie underneath the clear flooring trying to get out at guests. Done with Charlie's pictures, guests walked back into his apartment. A number of zombies were surrounding a table to the right of the path. On the table was Charlie, screaming as he was torn apart to be eaten by his attackers. A final zombie, who looked suspiciously like Charlie, popped out of a closet at the other end of the room to scare guests out of the house. Mystery Tie-in The Charlie MacPherson in the house is a parallel version of the one who went to see Dr. Mary Aghana for treatment. Apparently, this Charlie was seeing ghoulish images every time his flashbulb went off, apparently the same things that his counterpart was photographing. Trivia *The strobe scene returned in Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. *The camera in the office scene in the King Kong remake by Peter Jackson. External links *Dead Exposure Walkthrough on YouTube Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes